nintenkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shellfather: Turf Wars
The Shellfather: Turf Wars is a Standard RPG that was started on April 2008 and finished on September of the same year. It is the forum's second completed Standard RPG, and was created and run by Daroach. Near the end of the RPG, Daroach briefly gave control to supercomputer276. The topic was deleted in the 2009 Pruning Disaster; this summary was created from memory by SC276 with details from Daroach. Plot Summary In Mushroom City, the crime lord Wes L. Darkspot (known more commonly as "Don Wes") is using terror to take over. The head of the rival mafia, a Koopa named Fredrick, known as the "Shellfather," decides to contact outside help, including an old friend of the family named Joe T. Melonberry. Among the others that receive the letter invitation are Squinamaroll and Angelli (Noka), Calcutta Joe (supercomputer276), Lars (Question), and Salina (Midna). Arriving at the pizzeria that serves as the cover for the Shellfather's operations, the group convenes in the Shellfather's office, where the situation is explained and they are given their first assignment. Accompined by Hutch, Remy, and Jagger, the group heads to a local bank, which some of Don Wes's goons are in the process of robbing. Sneaking in through the back, the group finds two Bandits, the small Starsky and large Gump, pocketing the contents of the vault after avoiding the infrared security beams with mirrors; they are knocked out and taken back to the headquarters. There, after being told a frightening story by Angelli, Starsky (age 12 or so) refracts from Wes's gang and Gump is shot in the head when he tries to kill Starsky. Another assignment comes up: Wes has set up an assassin at the Kingside restaurant, where the mayor is giving a speech. Fredrick accomponies the group, dressed in formal attire, along with Remy, Hutch, and Starsky. There, when the assassin, Vort, tries to take his shot, Daroach takes the bullet; Volt tries to flee into the restroom is but is cornered and killed by Calcutta, Angelli, and Salina. However, disaster strikes and large bandits holding machine guns and tranquilizer darts storm the restaurant. Even though many of them dodge the bullets, they are all knocked out and taken to Wes's hideout, hidden in a large dirt pile on the edge of the city. Wes offers the group a chance to deflect to him; only Lars and Salina take this offer. Vowing to kill the others at sunrise, he has his guards put them in the dungeon while taking Squinny and Angelli to a lab to learn more about their unique structure (where it is revealed that they are sisters). However, in the prison, Calcutta uses his ability to squash and stretch his body to escape his handcuffs, kill several guards, free the others, and retrieve their weapons. Meanwhile, Lars and Salina pull a fast one on their job interviewer, Bastion, and force him to reveal the base's weak point, a computer console in a large empty room that will destroy the base when destroyed for some reason, and an armory of dynamite with which to destroy it. However, Wes discovers the group and after killing Bastion, rises up in a large mech, Shrapnel. He attempts to kill the heroes, but Calcutta and Salina's offensive efforts succeed in completely disabling and destroying the machine. Wes, on the edge of death from the explosion of Shrapnel, activates the base's self-destruct system, but all the good guys get out of the base before that happens. Amazingly, Wes survives, but is promptly arrested by police for his crimes. Back in the Shellfather's office, he rewards a large package of money to each of the adventurers for their services and thanks them in taking down Wes. They all depart for futher adventures (although comicly, Calcutta finds his cargo carrier covered in parking tickets). Category: Roleplays